Kuhan (SSJJ)
}} Kuhan (クウハン Kūhan) is the EX-Fusion of Goku and Gohan. During the first Timespace Rift Tournament; the fusion was conducted by the two as Kids. However, after the second tournament it is conducted by Gohan and a recently deceased Goku. Appearance In his first appearance; Kuhan's hair resembles Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 hairstyle during his fight against Cell except with a second bang. He wears an orange gi similar to that of Goku's given to him by Whis and wears the lower half of Gohan's Demon Clothes, with strapped boots. He retains Goku's tail and has blue wristbands with the Metamo-Ring on his left arm. When Adult Goku and Adult Gohan fused together; Kuhan's appearance becomes different. Primarily his orange gi is similar to Goku's Turtle Hermit gi with the upper half of Gohan's Demon Clothes underneath, with boots resembling Goku's turtle hermit boots. He possess no tail and but still retains the Demon Clothes pants, blue wristbands, and metamo-ring on his left arm. Personality Despite being a fusion of Goku and Gohan; it would seem that Gohan's personality is dominate while also possessing Goku's fighting spirit. Biography Background During the First Timespace Rift Tournament; he fought alongside Tekka in the Tournament. However, after the tournament both Kid Goku's and Kid Gohan's memories of the tournament were wiped to preserve the timeline. Power Kuhan is a G-Rank fighter in Dragon Ball Fusions. However, in the Fanga - his power was comparable to an S-Rank Fighter. Technique *Flight *Ki Blast and Sensing *Quiet Rage *Instant Transmission *Masenko **Super Masenko **God Masenko ***100X God Masenko - After Kuhan missed with his 100X God Kamehameha; he fires his 100X God Masenko from the Immortal Area and was to land a fatal blow. *Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha ***Limitbreaker Kamehameha ***True Kamehameha **Full Power Kamehameha **God Kamehameha ***10X God Kamehameha - While in the Immortal Area of the Prison Planet; Kuhan exploited the area's ability to grant immortality to his gain. ***20X God Kamehameha - An even more powerful version of God Kamehameha. ***100X God Kamehameha - Kuhan's strongest God Kamehameha combined with the power of his Kaio-ken at X100. Transformations Great Ape In the Fanga; Kuhan transformed into a Great Ape during Tekka's match with Ultra Pinich. He retains the Metamo-Ring, but is later forced back into his base form when Great Ape Ultra Pinich destroyed the Power Ball. Super Saiyan Blue-Potential Unleashed Kuhan was automatically in this due his fusees being in Super Saiyan Blue and Potential Unleashed respectively prior to fusing. Kaio-ken: Blue-Potential Unleashed A technique consisting of using Kaio-ken while in his Super Saiyan Blue-Potential Unleashed form. While in the Immortal Area of the Prison Planet; Kuhan exploited the area's ability to grant immortality to anyone in the area to use Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken without worrying about the risks. He was able to increase his Kaio-ken to X10 followed by X20 and eventually even using it at X100. Trivia *Kuhan is the second fusion to be considered half-dead; the first being Vegito *Kuhan and Goku are the only characters to successfully use Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken X100 with succumbing to its drawback effects; this due to being in the Immortal Area of the Prison Planet. Category:Characters Category:EX-Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Martial Artists